


Sherlock x Reader: Painting Eggs

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Easter, Eggs, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tradition, so yes, Sherlock, you have to paint eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock x Reader: Painting Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> This was Easter fluff. xoxo

"Sherlock, come on!" you called from the living room. You had everything set up. Eggs, paint, brushes, newspaper, and stickers.  
Everything you'd need for painting eggs. After all, it was the one Easter tradition you'd never grow out of.  
"Do we have to do this?" Sherlock asked as he stumbled into the room, probably still half-asleep as he yawned and rubbed his eye with his palm.  
"Yes, we have to," you ordered with a sigh. "John would do it too if he wasn't out with Mary right now."  
"He doesn't want to do it, he practically begged Mary to go out somewhere with him to avoid this." You sighed again.  
"I don't care, Sherlock. You are here now, and you are going to paint at least one egg." You looked at him sternly. "And paint it nicely." He let out a grunt as if he was a teen being made to do his homework as he sat down on the floor and looked over the items.  
"What am I supposed to do first?" he asked confusedly as he picked up an egg and turned it in his hands.  
"Well, you can pick up a brush and pick a colour to paint on," you explained as you sat down across from him, picking up your own egg and starting to stroke a bright red on the top. He eyed the colours for a moment before choosing a dark blue and sloppily blobbing onto the side, covering the white shell with splatter. You finished your red coat and started to paint the words '221B' in black. Once you were done with that, you went to pick up another egg, but you noticed that there was only one left.  
"Sherlock, what happened to all of the eggs?" you asked as you looked around for them. "I'm sure I had twelve."  
"Oh, here," Sherlock replied distractedly as he pushed a piece of newspaper towards you. You looked down to see ten beautifully painted eggs, each with a unique design.  
"Sherlock, these are amazing!" you commented as you picked up a swirled purple-blue egg and admired the way the colours matched perfectly.  
"You actually like it?" he remarked.  
"Of course I do. Honestly, I love everything you make." A small blush formed on your cheeks as you looked down at your own, simple egg, wishing it looked as good as any of Sherlock's eggs.  
"Yours is very... nice," Sherlock said suddenly. You looked up and turned the egg in your hands.  
"Really?" you asked. "Well, it's not as good as any of yours. Mine's mediocre." You looked down at the black letters again, but widened your eyes when you saw Sherlock's hand cover yours.  
"I think yours is the best one," he said quietly. This wasn't in character for Sherlock. You looked up at him, his face flushed and teeth biting his lip. God, he looked so adorable.  
"Are you okay?" you asked cautiously, causing him to snap his head up to look you in your (EC) eyes.  
"(YN)..." he muttered. "You are amazing and unique and... beautiful."  
"Sher-" You tried to speak, but Sherlock quickly shut you up with a gentle kiss, which you easily replied to, wrapping your other hand on the egg you had just made.  
You thanked God that you had made Sherlock celebrate Easter today.  
Finally, after a minute, you pulled away for breath with an even bigger blush on your cheeks as you stared into his blue-grey eyes.  
"Aren't you glad John didn't come to paint eggs with us?" he asked with a mischievous smirk.  
"God, yes," you breathed out as you kissed him again.


End file.
